Sweet Dreams
Ben must fight every villain he ever fought without the Omnitrix. Plot Azmuth was with Paradox and Myaxx debating on something. (Azmuth): Should we test Ben's dreams now? (Myaxx): What exactly will you do? (Azmuth): It is only a test of Ben's skills. If he fails this test, he will fail the fight with Paparo. He pushed a button on a remote, and a light on the remote turned green. Meanwhile, Ben was going to bed at his newer house that was built by the Plumbers with special new features that aren't important at all to this episode. Anyway, on Galvan Prime, a signal went from the remote to earth. It went through the window and into Ben's head. [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song!]] Ben woke up the next day. He stretched, got dressed, and did the things everyone does before school. After eating breakfast, he opened the door, turned into Pelicarve, and flew off! (Ben): Uh, oh. Here's a crowd. I'd better ditch 'em. They ran after him, but instead of trying to get a picture or autograph, they picked up random junk and threw it at him! (Ben): This can't be right? The crowed booed and chased Ben around. Suddenly, he timed out and fell into a dumpster! (Ben): How did I time out after only three minutes? When he climbed out, the crowd continued to chase him until they cornered him in an alley Ben thought was a shortcut to school... as a matter of fact, it ''was just yesterday! (Ben): Is everything going against me? (Crowd): Yes! (Ben): Why are you angry at me? (Crowd): What kind of dumb question is that? You destroyed half the buildings downtown and blew up the school! (Ben): What?! Suddenly, the brick wall that blocked the alley fell down, and opened the path. He ran out of it to the pile of rubble that was his school! (Ben): What is going on today?! Suddenly, Jetray flew out of the rubble! He landed, and detransformed into an exact copy of Ben! (Ben): I am so confused! The other Ben raised his Omnitrix arm and turned the dial, causing his color scheme to change to that of Albedo, who he was. (Ben): Albedo! (Albedo): Tennyson? (Ben): But you turned good, and you were turned into a Galvan again! (Albedo): I don't know what you're talking about, but I also know that I killed you long ago, Tennyson, and stole your Omnitrix! They started fighting, but their Omnitrixes came together in bio-energy feedback! But they were flung apart, and Ben's Omnitrix stopped working! The entire dial turned black. (Ben): Explain this, Albedo! Suddenly, the Forever King came in and knocked Albedo aside. (Forever King): Stay out of this, Albedo. I am going to be the one to defeat Tennyson! Ben tried to transform, but unsuccessfully, as the Forever King advanced on him and raised his laser arm to fire! But Ben slammed the Omnitrix one last time. A large ray shot from it and blew up the King's laser gun. Ben then ran to him, picked him up, and threw him into Albedo, who was just getting up. (Both): Ow! (Ben): Cool! Suddenly, every villain he ever fought fell from the sky! The sky then turned red, and everything except the villains and the ground faded away! They were suddenly in a large, empty room! (Vilgax): Prepare to die! (Ben): Vilgax? How are you still alive? And how are all these villains here? (Vilgax): None of your concern. But Ben ran at them and pushed them aside. He could easily punch them. Suddenly, the Omnitrix glowed green and changed shape to Ben 10,000's Omnitrix. (Ben): What's this? I wonder... He slammed down the dial, and a green wave came out of it and went around Ben's whole body. (Ben): Ultimate Ben! Cool! (Transform) Jetray! He flew up and zapped most of the villains. Even the tough ones were knocked down. (Ben): How did I get so powerful? Back at Galvan Prime, we see Azmuth, Paradox, and Myaxx watching a screen that was showing all Ben's actions then. Now our view switches to a villain sneaking up on them. He zapped Myaxx and Paradox aside, and Azmuth turned around. (Azmuth): No! Not you! He picked up Azmuth's weird remote, faced the three as they prepared to fight, and pushed a different button. Suddenly, the view changed to a green flash, and we're back on earth with Ben, who now changed to Heatblast. (Ben): Heatblast! Suddenly, a giant green beam came straight down and hit the ground with a loud boom! There was a big flash, and Paparo suddenly appeared at the bottom as the beam disappeared! (Ben): Paparo! (Paparo): Yes! Paparo raised his hand, and Ben's Omnitrix broke apart and fell to the ground. (Ben): No! (Paparo): Yes! Don't you see, Ben? This is a big dream! Everything's different! That's how these impossible things have happened. (Ben): Then all I have to do is wake up? Alright! (Paparo): Not even close. You're stuck asleep, and you'll have to defeat me to get out! (Ben): If I could defeat all those guys at once, I can beat you! He pulled out a pair of scissors. (Paparo, sarcastically): Ooh, I'm so scared! Do you really think that will work? (Ben): I don't know. He ran to Paparo and cut off his arms and legs, and cut in random places all over him. (Paparo): Ha ha ha. (Ben): That's creepy. Paparo took a black pencil from behind his back. (Ben): Where'd that come from? (Paparo): None of your concern. He drew back his arms and legs, and drew over the random cuts, putting himself back together. (Paparo): I am indestructible! Suddenly, a portal opened up. Paradox, Azmuth, and Myaxx appeared in it. (Azmuth): Ben, come on! The portal came closer, and Paradox and Myaxx pulled Ben out. But Paparo grabbed onto Ben's legs! (Paparo): I'm coming with you! Suddenly, Ben reached down and cut Paparo's arms off again with his scissors! Paparo fell down, and Ben was pulled out. Immediately, the entire world there started to crumble. The entire landscape suddenly turned into a large sheet of glass that shattered, similar to what happened in ''Ultimate Aggregor'' near the end. (Paparo): NOOOOOO!!!! As the glass shattered, the Dream World that was seen when Ben woke up appeared, then the whole things was sucked into a large vortex! (Paparo): I WILL GET OUT OF HERE! Back in Galvan Prime, after Ben jumped back out, the normal Omnitrix 2.0 faded in on Ben's wrist and flashed green. (Ben): Aww... I wanted to go Ultimate Ben. (Azmuth): Nothing in the dream world really happened. You never acutally could go Ultimate Ben. When you jumped through the portal, your actual body was teleported here from your real bedroom. So we need to get you back before your parents get worried. (Ben): At least Paparo's stuck in the Dream World, or whatever happened to that place. (Paradox): But not permanently. Remember, you still have a Connection to defend. (Ben): Right. Now take me home. Paradox teleported him away, and Azmuth and Myaxx returned to their normal duties. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise